La dama palida
by Almafuerte
Summary: Una bella joven huye de la guerra y encuentra refugio en un castillo donde despertara la pasión de los hermanos Strife. ULTIMO CAPITULO.
1. Los montes de Iciclos

Bueno me tome me tiempo, pero aquí toy jejeje…Para todos aquellos que me siguen y les gusta las historias de vampiros como a mi les dedico este fic, espero les guste. =)

Soy de un pueblo llamado Nibelheim, es decir una pequeña región donde las leyendas se convierten en artículos de fe, donde creemos en las tradiciones de familia mucho mas que en el evangelio. No hay castillo entre nosotros que no tengan su espectro, ni una cabaña que no tenga su genio familiar. En la casa del rico como en la del pobre, en el castillo como en la cabaña, se reconoce el inicio amigo o el inicio enemigo. A veces estos dos inicios entran en lucha y se combaten. Entonces se escuchan sonidos tan misteriosos en los corredores, rugidos tan horrendos en las antiguas torres, temblores tan espantosos en las murallas, que los habitantes huyen de las cabañas como del castillo y campesinos y gente humilde corre hacia la iglesia en busca de la cruz bendita o las santas reliquias únicos resguardos contra los demonios que nos atormentan.

Pero otros dos principios más horribles, más furiosos, más implacables aun se encuentran presentes: la tiranía y la libertad. En el año 1825 hubo una terrible guerra entre mi pueblo y la gran ciudad de Migdar, mi padre había marchado a la batalla en busca de la libertad de nuestro pueblo. Después de un tiempo regreso con tres mil hombres que el comandaba, habían venido a buscar refugio en nuestro castillo, con la intención de sepultarse bajo sus ruinas.

Mi padre, que no temía por el, si no que temblaba por mi, llamo a diez hombres entre ellos el intendente, les hizo entrega del dinero y todos los objetos precioso que poseíamos y, recordando que durante una amenazadora guerra civil en Nibelheim mi madre, casi una niña había encontrado refugio en un monasterio ubicado en los montes de Iciclos, les ordeno conducirme aquel monasterio que habiendo sido hospitalario con la madre, no lo seria menos sin duda, con la hija.

A pesar del gran amor que mi padre tenia por mi, la despedida no fue larga. Según todas las probabilidades los soldados de Migdar debían llegar el día siguiente a la vista del castillo, por lo que no había tiempo que perder.

Deprisa me puse un vestido de amazona con el que solía acompañar a mi padre en la caza. Me trajeron ensillado el caballo mas seguro, mi padre me puso sus propias pistolas en el bolsillo del arzon, me abrazo y dio la orden de la partida. Con los últimos rayos del sol vimos brillar la nevada cima de los montes de Iciclos.

Hacia fin del día llegamos, llegamos a su pie; por fin, en la mañana del tercer día llagamos a una de sus gargantas. Nuestros montes de Iciclos no se parecen a las montañas civilizadas de Occidente. Toda la naturaleza extraordinaria y grandiosa se presenta allí. Sus cumbres tempestuosas se pierden en las nubes, cubiertas de nieves eternas. Después de un largo viaje damos una vuelta, subimos por la colina que esta delante de nosotros hasta que delante de nosotros bajamos a un valle, pasamos por otra colina, y así hasta agotar la cadena redondeada que sigue disminuyendo.

Pero si una vez agotada esta cadena de montes, giramos hacia el sur, entonces el paisaje recupera lo grandioso, entonces veremos otra cadenas de montañas mas altas, de forma mas pintoresca, aspecto mas rico; esta cadena esta toda cubierta de bosques, toda surcada de arroyos; con la sombra y el agua, la vida renace en el paisaje; se escucha la campana de una ermita. Por fin con los últimos rayos del sol, se distingue desde lejos como una bandada de pájaros apoyados uno sobre otros, las casa de una aldea parecen haberse agrupado para defenderse de algún ataque nocturno, pues con la vida a regresado el peligro, y aquí como en los primeros montes ya no hay que temer la presencia de osos y lobos si no que hay que enfrentarse a los peligroso bandidos de Gongana.

Mientras nos acercábamos diez días había trascurrido sin ningún accidente. Ya casi distinguíamos la montaña donde se encontraba el monasterio de los ancianos, los hombres mas sabios y más creyentes de nuestro Señor Jesucristo se encontraban allí, solo faltaban tres días para que llegáramos.

Estábamos a fines del mes de julio; la jornada había sido ardiente y hacia las cuatro de la tarde comenzamos a respirar las primeras brisas del atardecer. El guía nos procedía cantando una canción de Gongana, cuya letra seguía yo con mucha atención:

_En el charco de Gongana_

_Donde tanta sangre guerrera corrió,_

_¿Ves ese cadáver?_

_No es un hijo de hombre, no;_

_Es un bandido lleno de furia,_

_Que, engañando a la dulce Maria,_

_Extermino, mintió, incendio._

_Una bala hacia el corazón del bandido_

_Paso como el huracán:_

_En el cuello tiene una herida._

_Pero, ho misterio, desde hace tres días,_

_Bajo el pino tétrico y solitario,_

_Su sangre tibia riega la tierra_

_Y ennegrece el pálido ovigan._

_Sus ojos azules brillan por siempre;_

_Huyamos, huyamos: que tenga cuidado _

_El que pase por el charco cerca de él:_

_¡Es un vampiro! El feroz lobo _

_Se aleja del cadáver impuro,_

_Y a al montaña de clava frente _

_El fúnebre buitre huye._

De pronto se oyó la denotación de un arma de fuego y una bala silbo. La canción se irrumpió y el guía, herido de muerte, cayo al fondo del precipicio, mientras su caballo se detenía temblando y tendiendo la inteligente cabeza hacia el fondo del precipicio, donde había desaparecido su dueño.

Al mismo tiempo, un grito estridente se levanto, y vimos alzarse sobre los flancos de la montaña una treintena de bandidos; estábamos completamente rodeados. Cada uno de los nuestros empuño un arma y aun tomándoos de improviso, como los que me acompañaban eran viejos solados acostumbrados al fuego, no se dejaron intimidar, y respondieron; yo misma, dando el ejemplo, empuñe una pistola, y sintiendo la desventaja de la posición, grite: "¡Adelante!", y di con la espuela a mi caballo, que se lanzo a toda carrera hacia la llanura.

Pero teníamos que enfrentarnos con montañeses que brincaban de roca en roca como verdaderos demonios de los abismos, que hacían fuego aun saltando, manteniendo a nuestros flancos la posición tomada. Por lo demás nuestra maniobra había sido prevista. En un lugar donde el camino se ensanchaba, donde la montaña se allanaba un poco, un joven nos esperaba a la cabeza de diez hombres a caballo; al vernos, se 'pusieron galope, y nos asaltaron de frente, mientras aquellos que nos perseguían se deslizaban por los flancos de la montaña y, habiéndonos cortado la retirada, nos rodeaban por todas partes.

La situación era grave y sin embargo acostumbrada desde niña a las escenas de guerra, pude apreciarla sin que s eme escapara una sola circunstancia. Todos aquellos hombres, vestidos de pieles de carnero, llevaban inmensos sombreros redondos, coronados de flores naturales. Cada uno de ellos manejaba un largo fusil, que agitaban después de disparar y en la cintura llevaban un par de pistolas. Su jefe era un joven de veintidós años apenas, de tez pálida, de ojos rojos y cabello negro. Su traje constaba de una cascada negra adornada de pieles y ajustada al cuerpo por una faja con lista de oro y seda y un sable corvo resplandecía en su mano, y cuatro pistolas relucían en su cintura.

Durante la lucha daba gritos roncos e inarticulados que parecían no pertenecer al habla humana, y que sin embargo expresaba su voluntad, pues aquellos gritos obedecían sus hombres, echándose a tierra boca abajo, para esquivar las descargas de nuestros soldados, levantándose para disparar a su vez, abatiendo a aquellos que aun estaban de pie, matando a los heridos, transformando el combate en una carnicería.

Había visto caer unos tras otro los dos tercios de mis defensores.

Cuatro estaban aun de pie y me rodeaban, sin pedir una gracia que tenían la certeza de no conseguir, y no pensando mas que una sola cosa, vender la vida lo mas caro posible. Entonces el joven jefe dio un más expresivo que los otros, tendiendo la punta de su sable hacia nosotros. Sin duda dicha orden era rodear a ese último grupo con un cerco de fuego y fusilarnos a todos juntos, pues los largos mosquetes nos apuntaron en un solo movimiento.

Comprendí que había llegado la hora final. Alce los ojos y las manos al cielo murmurando una plegaria, y aguarde la muerte. En ese instante vi, no descender sino precipitarse, saltar de peña en peña, a un joven que se detuvo sobre una roca que dominaba la escena, semejante a una estatua en un pedestal, y que, extendió la mano hacia el campo de batalla, no pronuncio mas que esta sola palabra: "¡Basta!".

Con esta voz todas las miradas se alzaron, y cada uno pareció obedecer al nuevo amo. Solo un bandido apunto de nuevo su fusil y disparo. Uno de nuestros hombres dio un grito; la bala le había roto el brazo izquierdo. Se volvió al punto para lanzarse sobre el que lo había herido, pero antes de que su caballo alcanzara a dar cuatro pasos, un relámpago brillo por encima de nosotros, y el bandido rebelde cayo herido con la cabeza destrozada por una bala. Tantas emociones habían acabado mis fuerzas, me desvanecí. Cuando volví en mi, estaba acostada sobre la hierba, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de un hombre, de quien no veía sino la mano blanca y cubierta de anillos rodeándome la cintura, mientras ante mi estaba parado, de brazos cruzados y la espada bajo uno de los brazos, el joven jefe que había dirigido el asalto contra nosotros.

-Noctis-dijo en su idioma natal y con gesto autoritario el que me sostenía-, haz que tus hombres se retiren en este instante, y me dejen el cuidado de esta joven.

-Hermano, hermano-respondió aquel a quien estaban dirigidas tales palabras, y que parecía contenerse con esfuerzo-, ten cuidado de no cansar mi pacienta: yo te dejo el castillo, déjame a mí el bosque. En el castillo eres el amo, pero aquí soy todopoderoso. Aquí me bastaría una sola palabra para obligarte a obedecerme.

-Noctis, soy el mayor: eso quiere decir que soy el amo en todas partes, así en el bosque como en el castillo, allá y aquí. ¡Soy como tu de la sangre de los Strife, sangre real que tiene por costumbre mandar y yo mando!

-Mandas Cloud, mandas a tus servidores, si; a mis soldados, no.

-Tus soldados son bandidos, Noctis…bandidos que mandare a colgar en la torre si no me obedecen en este mismo instante.

-¡Bueno! ¡Intenta, pues, mandarlos!

Entonces sentí que el que me sostenía retiraba la rodilla y apoyaba suavemente mi cabeza sobre una piedra. Lo seguí con una mirada de ansiedad, y pude ver al mismo joven que había caído del cielo, por así decir, en medio de la taque, y que apenas había vislumbrado, puesto que me desvanecí justo cuando había comenzado hablar.

Era un hombre de veinticuatro años, alto, con grandes ojos azules en los cuales se leía un ánimo resuelto y una firmeza singular. Su cabello rubio llegaba hasta sus hombros como los del arcángel Miguel, enmarcando mejillas jóvenes y frescas; una sonrisa de desprecio se dibujaba en sus labios; su mirada era la cruza del águila con el relámpago. Estaba vestido con una especie de túnica de terciopelo negro, calzaba botas bordadas, y su arma era una gran espada cuya empuñadura era de oro.

Extendió la mano y esa mano misma parecía mandar a su hermano mismo. Pronuncio algunas palabras en su idioma natal. Esas palabras parecieron causar profunda impresión en los bandidos. Entonces, en la misma lengua, el joven jefe hablo a su vez, y adivine que sus palabras estaban llenas de amenazas y de imprecaciones. Pero a este largo ya ardiente discurso, el mayor de los hermanos no respondido, las que con una palabra. Los blandidos se inclinaron. Hizo un gesto, y los bandidos se colocaron detrás de nosotros.

-¡Bien, de acuerdo, Cloud!-dijo Noctis, retomando el lenguaje de nibelheim-. Esta mujer no ira a la caverna, pero no por eso dejara de ser mía. La encuentro bella, la he conquistado y la quiero.

Y, al decir estas palabras, se lanzo sobre mí y me llevo en sus brazos.

-¡Esta mujer será llevada al castillo y entregada a mi madre, y no la abandonare hasta tanto eso suceda!-respondió mi protector.

-¡Mi caballo!-grito Noctis en lengua gongana.

Diez bandidos obedecieron con prisa, y acercaron a su amo el caballo que pedía. Cloud miro a su alrededor, tomo por las riendas un caballo sin amo, y lo monto sin tocar los estribos. Noctis monto su caballo casi tan ligeramente como su hermano, aunque todavía me tuviera en sus brazos, y partió al galope. El caballo de Cloud parecía haber recibido el mismo impulso, y vino a pegar su cola y su flanco a la cabeza y al flanco del caballo de Noctis. Era curioso ver a esos dos hombres a caballo volando lado a lado, sobrios, silenciosos, sin perderse de vista ni un instante, aunque no pareciera, entregándose a sus caballos, cuya carrera desesperada los conducía a través de los bosques, los peñascos y los precipicios.

Yo iba con la cabeza dada vuelta, y esa posición me permitía ver los hermosos ojos de Cloud fijados en los míos. Noctis lo advirtió, me levanto la cabeza, y ya no vi más que su mirada sombría que me devoraba. Baje los parpados pero fue inútil; a través de su velo seguía viendo su mirada lancinante que me penetraba hasta el fondo del pecho y me atravesaba el corazón. Entonces una extraña alucinación se apodero de mi: me pareció ser la princesa llevada por el caballo y el caballero fantasma, y cuando sentí que nos deteníamos, no fue sino con terror, de tan convencida que estaba de ver a mi alrededor solo cruces rotas y tumbas abiertas. Lo que vi no fue mucho mas alegre; era el patio interno de un castillo gonganiense construido en el siglo catorce.

Puuuuuuufffffffffff…me canse…bueno la historia es muuuuuuyyyyyy histórica, lo se, perdonen pero es que me gusta mucho la historia y la edad media es mi favorita…ejjejej

Espero les guste.

Besos


	2. El castillo Strife

Noctis me dejo resbalar de sus brazos a tierra, y casi en seguida bajo junto a mí; pero, por rápido que hubiera sido su movimiento, no había hecho más que seguir el de Cloud. Como lo había dicho, en el castillo el era el amo. Al ver llegar a los dos jóvenes y a la extranjera que traían con ellos, los servidores acudieron; pero, aunque sus diligencias se repartieran entre Noctis y Cloud, se sentía que los mayores miramientos y el más profundo respeto eran para Cloud.

Dos mujeres se acercaron; Cloud les dio una orden en lengua gongana, y con la mano me hizo señas de seguirlo. Había tanto respeto en la mirada que acompañaba esas señas, que no vacile. Cinco minutos después me encontraba en una habitación que, aun cuando pudiera parecer inhabitable y desnuda al hombre menos difícil, era evidentemente la más hermosa del castillo. A esta habitación, al cabo de un instante, trajeron nuestro equipaje, entre en el que se encontraban mis maletas. Las mujeres me ofrecieron sus servicios. Sin embargo, reparando el desorden que el episodio había causado en mi arreglo, conserve mi vestimenta de amazona, que entre cualquier otra que habría podido adoptar, estaba mas en armonía con la de mis huéspedes. Apenas había hecho estos pequeños cambios, cuando oí golpear suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante-dije en gonganes.

Entro Cloud.

-¡Ah, señorita!, me alegra que se encuentre bien.

-A mi también-respondí-Quiero agradecerle su generosa conducta para conmigo.

-Gracias señorita. Era natural que me preocupara por una mujer en la situación en la que estaba usted. Estaba cazando en la montaña, cuando oí detonaciones anormales y continuas; comprendí que se trataba de un asalto a mano armada, y marche al encuentro del fuego, como decimos nosotros en términos militares. Llegue a tiempo, gracias al cielo; ¿Pero, me permitiría informarme, señorita, porque extraño azar una mujer de distinción como usted se había aventurado por nuestras montañas?

-Soy de Nibelheim, señor-le conteste-Mi pueblo esta en guerra con Migdar, y mi padre a quien deje listo para defender su castillo del enemigo, sin duda ya esta muerto, y yo huyendo por orden de este de toda esa masacre, iba en busca de refugio al monasterio de los Ancianos.

-Es enemiga de los migdarianos, entonces mucho mejor-dijo el joven-. Este será una poderosa ayuda en el castillo, y nosotros nesecitaremos de toda nuestra fuerza para sostener la lucha que se prepara. Pero ante todo, puesto que yo se quien es usted, sepa también quienes somos nosotros: el nombre de los Strife no le es desconocido, ¿verdad, señorita?

Me incline.

-Mi madre es la última princesa de este nombre, la última descendiente del ilustre jefe que hicieron matar los Migadarianos, los miserables de Rufus I. Mi madre se caso en primeras nupcias con mi padre, Zack Fair, príncipe como ella, pero de estirpe menos ilustre. Mi padre había sido educado en el exterior y quería que yo siguiera sus pasos. Mi madre, que durante los primeros viajes de mi padre, mientras yo era aun un niño, había tenido relaciones culpables con un jefe de partisanos, así-agrego Cloud sonriendo-se llama en este pueblo a los hombres que la atacaron; mi madre; había tenido relaciones culpables con cierto conde llamado Sephiroth, le escribió a mi padre para explicarle todo y pedirle el divorcio, sosteniendo que no quería ella una Strife, seguir siendo la mujer de un hombre que se tornaba día a día mas extranjero a su pueblo. Mi padre no tubo necesidad de consentir esa demanda, que le puede parecer extraña, pero que, entre nosotros, es la cosa mas común y natural. Mi padre acababa de morir de pulmonía que lo hacia sufrir desde hace mucho, y fui yo quien recibió la carta de mi madre.

No me quedaba mucho por hacer, sino mis votos sinceros por la felicidad de mi madre. Esos votos le llegaron con una carta mía anunciándole que era viuda. Esa misma carta le pedía permiso para mí, para continuar mis viajes, permiso que me fue otorgado. Tenia la positiva intención de establecerme en Costa del Sol, para no encontrarme frente a un hombre que detestaba, y al que yo no podía querer, es decir al marido de mi madre, cuando de repente me entere de que el conde Sephitorh había sido asesinado, según decían por los antiguos sirvientes de mi padre. Regrese deprisa; amaba a mi madre, comprendía su dolor y la necesidad de tener a alguien querido cerca de ella. Aun cuando ella nunca hubiera tenido por mí un amor tierno, era su hijo. Llegue una mañana, inesperadamente, al castillo de mi padre. Allí encontré a un joven, a quien al principio tome como un extranjero, pero luego supe que era mi hermano. Era Noctis, el hijo del adulterio, que en un segundo matrimonio había legitimado; Noctis, es decir la indomable criatura que usted vio, cuyas pasiones son leyes, que no tiene nada sagrado en este mundo salvo su madre, que me obedece como el tigre obedece al brazo que lo a domado, pero con un eterno rugido, en la vaga esperanza de devorarme un día. En el interior del castillo, en la morada de los Strife y de los Fair, sigo siendo el amo; pero, una vez en campo abierto, el se convierte en el salvaje hijo de los bosques y de los montes que quiere doblegarlo todo bajo su férrea voluntad. Como cedió hoy, como sus hombres cedieron, no lo se; una vieja costumbre, un resto de respeto. Pero no quisiera arriesgar otra prueba. Permanezca aquí, no salga de esta habitación, del patio, en fin, del interior de las murallas, y respondo de todo; si da un paso fuera del castillo, no respondo de nada más, sino de hacerme matar para defenderla.

-¿No podré entonces, según el deseo de mi padre, continuar con mi viaje al monasterio de los ancianos?

-Obre, intente, ordene, yo la acompañare; pero quedare en medio del camino, y usted, usted…no llegara.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Quedarse aquí, esperar, tomar consejos de los acontecimientos y aprovechar las circunstancias. Suponga que a caído en una caverna de bandidos, y que solo su valor podrá sacarla del apuro, que solo su sangre fría puede salvarla. Mi madre a pesar de su preferencia por Noctis, hijo de su amor, es buena y generosa. Por otra parte, es una Strife, es decir una verdadera princesa. Ya vera: ella la defenderá de las brutales pasiones de Noctis. Póngase bajo su protección; usted es bella, la amara. Además-me miro con expresión indefinible-, ¿Quién podría verla y no amarla? Venga ahora al comedor, donde la esta esperando. No muestre ni incomodidad, ni desconfianza; hable en su idioma natal: nadie conoce esta lengua aquí; yo traduciré sus palabras a mi amare, y quedase tranquila, diré solo lo que halla que decir. Sobre todo ni una palabra de lo que acabo de revelarle; que nadie sospeche que estamos de acuerdo. Usted ignora aun la astucia y la simulación del más sincero de nosotros. Venga.

Lo seguí por esas escaleras iluminadas por antorchas que ardían en manos de hierro que salían del muro. Era evidente que esa iluminación desacostumbrada había sido preparada para mí. Llegamos al comedor. En cuanto Cloud abrió la puerta del comedor, y pronuncio en gonganes una palabra que a partir de entonces supe que significaba "la extranjera", una mujer de hermosa belleza vino a nuestro encuentro. Era la princesa Strife. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en una trenza, vestía una especia de tunita rosa, de corpiño sembrado de piedras preciosas. Tenia en la mano un rosario de piedras ambas, que hacia correr muy rápidamente entre sus dedos. A su lado estaba Noctis. Me saludo torpemente, y pronuncio en gongano algunas palabras para mi ininteligible.

-Puedes hablar en nibeliano hermano- dijo Cloud-la señorita es de Nibehleim.

Entonces Noctis pronuncio unas palabras en mi idioma casi tan inteligibles como las que había pronunciado en gongano; pero la madre, tendió gravemente el brazo, los irrumpió. Era evidente para mí que les declaraba a sus hijos que le correspondía a ella recibirme. Entonces comenzó en gongano un discurso de bienvenida, al cual su fisonomía daba un sentido fácil de explicar. Me mostró la mesa, me ofreció una silla cerca de ella, señalo con un gesto toda la casa, como para decirme que estaba a mi disposición; y, sentándose antes que los demás con benévola dignidad, hizo la señal de la cruz y comenzó una plegaria. Entonces cada uno ocupo su lugar, Cloud cerca de mi.

Yo era la extranjera, y, en consecuencia, había dispuesto que a Noctis le tocara el puesto de honor, junto a su madre Aerith. Así se llamaba la condesa.

La cena fue triste; Noctis no me dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, aunque Cloud tuvo siempre la atención de hablarme en mi idioma. En cuanto a la madre, esta me ofrecía de todo con sus propias manos con ese ademán solemne que no la abandonaba, Cloud había dicho la verdad era una verdadera princesa.

Luego de la cena Cloud se acerco a su madre. Le explico el deseo que debía tener yo de entra sola, y cuan necesario me era el descanso después de las emociones de semejante jornada. Aerith hizo un gesto de aprobación, me tendió la mano, me beso la frente, como lo hubiera hecho con su hija, y me deseo una buena noche en su castillo. Cloud no se había equivocado; deseaba ardientemente ese deseo de soledad. Agradéis por eso a la princesa, que me acompaño hasta la puerta, donde me esperaban las dos mujeres que ya me avían conducido a mi habitación. Salude a mi vez a la madre, al igual que a los dos hijos, y volví a ese mismo aposento, de donde había salido una hora antes. Agradecí a las mujeres. Les hice seña de que me desvestiría yo sola; salieron en seguida con muestra de respeto que indicaba que ellas tenían órdenes de obedecerme en todo.

Cerca del sofá encontré en una mesita un pequeño mensaje doblado. Lo abrí y leí: "Duerma tranquila: nada tiene que temer mientras permanezca en el interior del castillo. Cloud." Seguí el consejo que me daba, y como el cansancio se imponía sobre las preocupaciones, me acosté y me dormí.

00000000

SEEEEEE TERMINE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…JEJEJEJ…BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…EN CUANTO A LO DE AERITH LE CAMBIE EL APELLIDO PORQUE NO SABIA EL VERDADERO APELLIDO DE ILFANA NI DE EL PRF. GAST (CREO QUE ASI SE ESCRIBE =) )

BUENO BESOS

CHAUUU =)


	3. Los dos hermanos

A partir de ese momento, me establecí en el castillo y, a partir de ese momento, comenzó el drama que les voy a contar.

Los dos hermanos se enamoraron de mi, cada uno con los matices de su carácter. Noctis, ya al día siguiente, me dijo que me amaba, y declaro que seria suya y no de otro, y que me mataría antes que cederme a quienquiera que fuese. Cloud no dijo nada, pero me rodeo de cuidados y atención. ¡Ay! No era difícil elegir: con el primer sonido de su voz, había sentido que esa voz me acariciaba el alma; con la primera mirada de sus ojos, había sentido que esa mirada me penetraba el corazón. Después de tres meses Noctis me había repetido cine beses que me amaba, y yo lo odiaba; después de tres meses Cloud no me había dicho ni una sola palabra de amor y yo sentía que cuando el lo exigiera yo seria toda suya.

Noctis había renunciado a sus corridas, ya no abandonaba el castillo, había abdicado momentáneamente el mando a un lugarteniente. Aerith también sentía por mí una amistad apasionada, cuyas expresiones me causaban temor. Protegía mucho a Noctis, pero como no hablaba mi idioma, ella no podía insistir ante mí en favor de su hijo, sin embargo había aprendido a decir en nibeliano cuatro palabras que repetía muy bien "Noctis ama a Tifa".

Un día recibí una noticia terrible: habían liberado a los cuatro hombres que habían sobrevivido al combate; habian regresado a Nibelheim, prometiendo uno de ellos que antes de que pasaran tres meses, volverían para darme noticias de mi padre. Uno de ellos, en efecto se presento una mañana. Nuestro castillo había sido tomado, incendiado y destruido, y mi padre se había hecho matar defendiéndolo. Ahora si lo sabia, estaba sola en el mundo. Noctis redoblo sus insinuaciones, y Aerith su ternura; pero esta vez puse como pretexto mi duelo por la muerte de mi padre. Noctis insisitio diciendo que cuanto mas aislada me encontraba, tanto mas necesitaba apoyo; su madre insistió a la par o mas que él.

Cloud me había hablado de ese poder que tiene los gonganenses sobre si mismos, cuando no quieren que otros sepan sus sentimientos, él era un vivo ejemplo de ello. Era imposible estar mas segura del amor de un hombre de lo que yo estaba de su amor, y sin embargo, si alguien me hubiera preguntado en que prueba se fundaba tal certeza, me habría sido imposible decirlo; nadie en el castillo había visto que su mano tocara la mía, que sus ojos buscaban los míos, solo los celos podían hacer clara a Noctis esa rivalidad, como solo mi amor podía hacer claro ese amor. Sin embargo, lo confieso, aquel poder de Cloud sobre si mismo me inquietaba. Yo creía, por supuesto, pero no bastaba, necesitaba estar convencida, cuando una noche oí golpear suavemente la puerta de mi habitación, por el golpe suave adivine que era una llamada amiga. Me acerque y pregunte quien estaba allí.

-Cloud-contesto una voz dulce.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?- le pregunte temblorosa.

-Si tienes confianza en mí-dijo Cloud-, si me crees hombre de honor, concédeme un pedido.

-¿Cual?

-Apaga la luz, como si estuvieras acostada, y dentro de media hora ábreme la puerta.

-Regresa dentro de media hora-fue mi unida respuesta.

Apague la luz y espere, el corazón me palpitaba con violencia, pues comprendía que se trataba de un acontecimiento importante. Transcurrió la media hora; oí golpear más suavemente la puerta. Durante el intervalo había descorrido los cerrojos y pues no tenia mas que abrir la puerta. Cloud entro y sin que el lo dijese cerré la puerta tras él y eche los cerrojos. Permaneció un instante mudo he inmóvil, imponiéndome silencio

.Él permaneció un instante mudo e inmóvil, imponiéndome silencio con el gesto. Luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que ningún peligro nos amenazaba, me llevó al centro de la cámara. Me senté o más bien me dejé caer sobre ella.

-¡Dios mío! -le dije-¿por qué tantas precauciones?

-Porque mi vida, y la tuya, dependen de la conversación que tendremos.

Sorprendida, le aferré una mano. Se la llevó a los labios, mirándome como si quisiera pedir disculpas por tanta audacia. Yo baje los ojos sonrojada.

-Yo te amo -me dijo con aquella voz melodiosa como un canto- ¿me amas tú?

-Sí -le respondí.

-¿Y quisieras ser mi mujer?

-Sí.

Llevó la mano a la frente con profunda expresión de felicidad.

-Entonces, ¿no te rehusarás a seguirme?

-Te seguiré a todas partes.

-Pues comprenderás-continuo-que no podemos ser felices sino huyendo.

-¡Oh sí! Huyamos -exclamé.

-¡Silencio -dijo él sobresaltándose-. ¡Silencio!

-Tienes razón.

Y me acerque a él temblorosa.

-Escucha lo que he hecho –me dijo Cloud- esta es la razón por la qué he estado tanto tiempo sin confesarte que te amaba. Quería, una vez seguro de tu amor, que nadie pudiera oponerse a nuestra unión. Soy rico, querida Tifa, inmensamente rico, y he vendido por un millón, tierras, rebaños y campesinos al Monasterio de los Ancianos. Me han dado trescientos mil giles en muchas piedras preciosas, cien mil giles en oro, ¿un millón te bastan?

Le apreté la mano.

-Con tú amor me habría bastado, Cloud, júzgalo tu mismo.-me sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Bien! Escucha; mañana voy al monasterio para tomar mis últimas disposiciones con el superior. Él tiene caballos listos para mí, que nos esperarán de las nueve de la mañana en adelante ocultos a cien pasos de castillo. Después de la cena, sube de nuevo como hoy; como hoy apagarás la luz; como hoy entraré yo en tu aposento. Pero mañana, en vez de salir solo, tú me seguirás, saldremos por la puerta que da al campo, encontraremos los caballos, montaremos, y pasado mañana por la mañana habremos recorrido treinta leguas.

-¡Me gustaría estar, ya contigo, lejos de todo esto!

-¡Mi querida Tifa!

Cloud me apretó sobre su corazón, y nuestros labios se encontraron en un suave y dulce beso.

Transcurrió la noche sin que pudiera cerrar los ojos. Me veía huir con Cloud, me sentía transportada por él como ya lo había sido por Noctis: sólo que aquella carrera terrible, espantosa, y fúnebre, se convertía ahora en un abrazo suave y fascinante, al que la velocidad agregaba goce, pues también la velocidad tiene un goce propio.

Llego el día.

Bajé.

Me pareció que había algo más sombrío que de costumbre en la manera de saludarme de Noctis. Su sonrisa ni siquiera era una ironía, sino una amenaza. Aerith no me pareció cambiada. Durante el desayuno, Cloud ordenó sus caballos. Parecía que Noctis no había prestado ni la mínima atención en aquella orden. A las once Cloud nos saludó, anunciando que estaría de regreso recién a la noche, y rogando a su madre que no lo esperara a cenar: después, dándose vuelta hacia mí me rogó que lo disculpara.

Salió. La mirada de su hermano lo siguió hasta que abandono la habitación, y entonces le broto de los ojos tal relámpago de odio que me estremecí. Pueden imaginarse con qué inquietud pasé aquel día. No le había contado a nadie nuestros planes, que cada mirada que se posaba en mi podía leer en el fondo de mi corazón.

La cena fue un suplicio; sombrío y taciturno, Noctis hablaba raramente: esta vez no dijo más que dos o tres palabras en gonganense a su madre, y siempre con tal acento que hacía estremecer. Cuando me levanté para subir a mi aposento, Aerith, como de costumbre, me abrazó, y al abrazarme repitió aquella frase que desde ocho días no escuchaba: _¡Noctis ama a Tifa!_

Esa frase me siguió como una amenaza hasta mi habitación, y una vez allí me parecía que una voz fatal me susurraba al oído: ¡Noctis ama a Tifa!

Ahora bien el amor de Noctis, me lo había dicho Cloud, equivale a la muerte. A las siete de la noche vi a Noctis atravesar el patio. Se volvió para verme, pero me aparté para que no pudiera descubrirme. Estaba preocupada, lo había visto dirigirse a las caballerizas. Me apresure a correr los cerrojos de una de las puertas de mi habitación y pasar a la habitación vecina, donde podía ver todo lo que él iba hacer. En efecto, iba hacia la caballeriza, sacó su caballo favorito, lo ensillo. Cuando hubo ensillado el caballo, miró otra vez hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Al no verme, pidió que le abrieran las puertas por donde había salido su hermano y galopo en dirección del Monasterio. No se el porque, pero un fatal presentimiento me decía que Noctis iba al encuentro de Cloud.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de abajo donde iba a recibir la noticia de uno u otro hermano.

Mi primera mirada se dirigió a Aerith, que como de costumbre daba ordenes para la cena. A las nueve solíamos sentarnos a la mesa. Había bajado a la sala a las ocho y media, y seguía con la mirada la aguja de los minutos, cuyo avance era casi visible sobre el amplio reloj. Finalmente la aguja recorrió la distancia que la separaba del cuarto, la vibración sonó sombría y triste. Al rato escuche el galopeo de un caballo en el patio, Aerith también lo oyó

Se había oído el trote de un solo caballo, y era cosa muy natural, pues estaba bien segura de que solo un caballero regresaría. ¿Pero cuál? Resonaron algunos pasos en la antecámara; pasos lentos y cada uno de ellos parecían pesarme en el corazón. La puerta se abrió, y en la oscuridad vi delinearse una sombra.

La sombra se detuvo un instante en la puerta; el corazón me quedó en suspenso. La sombra avanzó, y a medida que entraba en el círculo de la luz, yo respiraba.

Reconocí a Cloud. Un instante más y se me partía el corazón. Reconocí a Cloud, pero estaba pálido como un cadáver. Con sólo verlo se podía adivinar que había ocurrido algo terrible.

-¿Eres tú, Noctis? -preguntó Aerith.

-No, madre mía -contestó Cloud con voz quebrada.

-¡Ah, eres tu! -dijo ella- ¿y desde cuándo tu madre debe esperarte?

-Madre mía -dijo Cloud mirando al reloj- apenas son las nueve.

Y efectivamente en ese mismo momento sonaron las nueve.

-Es verdad –dijo Aerith-. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

A mi pesar, parecía la misma pregunta que Dios le había hecho a Caín. Cloud no contesto.

-¿Nadie ha visto a Noctis? -preguntó Aerith.

El mayordomo, fue a informarse.

-Hacia las siete -dijo él de regreso- el conde ha estado en las caballerizas, ha ensillado su caballo, y ha partido por el camino del Monasterio.

En ese instante mis ojos se encontraron con los de Cloud. No sé si fue realidad o alucinación, pero me pareció ver una gota de sangre en medio de su frente. Me llevé lentamente el dedo a la frente indicando el punto donde creía ver aquella mancha, Cloud me comprendió: sacó el pañuelo y se secó.

-Sí, sí -murmuró Aerith- habrá encontrado algún lobo u oso, y se habrá entretenido en perseguirlo. He aquí por qué un hijo hace esperar a su madre. ¿Dónde lo has dejado, Cloud?

-Madre mía -respondió éste con voz conmovida pero firme- mi hermano y yo no hemos salido juntos.

-Bien -dijo Aerith-. Vamos a la mesa, sentémonos, y que luego se cierren las puertas: quien este afuera, dormirá a fuera.

Las dos primeras partes de estas órdenes fueron estrictamente ejecutadas. Aerith se puso en su lugar, Cloud se sentó a su derecha y yo a su izquierda. Después los servidores salieron para cumplir la tercera parte de las órdenes, es decir para cerrar las puertas del castillo. En ese momento se escuchó un gran ruido en el patio, y un servidor entró espantado diciendo:

-Princesa, el caballo del conde Noctis acaba de entrar al patio solo y cubierto de sangre.

-¡No! -murmuró Aerith, levantándose pálida y amenazadora- así volvió una noche el caballo de su padre.

Mire a Cloud: ya no estaba pálido.

Aerith tomó una antorcha de las manos de un criado, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. En el patio el caballo espantado, era retenido trabajosamente por tres o cuatro servidores que hacían toda clase de esfuerzos para tranquilizarlo. Aerith se acerco al animal, examinó la sangre que cubría la silla y vio una herida en el animal.

-Noctis fue muerto de frente -dijo ella- en duelo y por un solo enemigo. Busquen su cuerpo, más tarde buscaremos al homicida.

Todos los servidores se adentraron en el bosque, en busca del cuerpo de su amo.

Aerith, como si hubiera estado segura de que la búsqueda no duraría mucho, aguardó en la puerta. Ni una lágrima humedecía las mejillas de aquella madre desolada, sin embargo se veía que la desesperación rugía tempestuosa en lo profundo de su corazón. Cloud estaba detrás de ella, y yo cerca de Cloud.

Después de un cuarto de hora se vio aparecer en el recodo del camino una antorcha, luego una segunda, una tercera, y finalmente se distinguieron todas. Sólo que, en vez de dispersarse estaban agrupadas en torno a un centro común. Ese centro era, como bien pronto se pudo advertir, una camilla con un hombre tendido sobre ellas. El fúnebre cortejo avanzaba lentamente, y al ver a la madre viva esperando al hijo muerto se descubrieron instintivamente las cabezas y entraron al patio, donde fue depositado el cuerpo. Entonces, con un majestuoso gesto, Aerith ordenó que se le abriera paso, y acercándose al cadáver se puso de rodillas ante él, apartó los cabellos que le formaban un velo sobre el rostro, y estuvo contemplándolo largamente, sin derramar una lágrima. Luego abriéndole la vestimenta, aparto la camisa ensangrentada. La herida se hallaba en la parte derecha del pecho. Debía haber sido hecha con una hoja recta y de dos filos. En ese instante recordé haber visto esa mañana al costado de Cloud el largo cuchillo de caza. Busqué con los ojos el arma: pero no estaba allí. Aerith pidió agua, mojó en ella su pañuelo y lavó la llaga. Una sangre fresca y pura enrojeció los labios de la herida. Aerith acercó sus labios a la frente de su hijo, y se levantó; en seguida, echándose hacia atrás la larga trenza:

-¡Cloud! -dijo.

Cloud se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos:

-Madre mía -respondió.

-Ven aquí, hijo mío, y escúchame.

Cloud obedeció, temblando, pero obedeció.

A medida que se aproximaba al cuerpo de Noctis, la sangre brotaba de la herida más abundante y más roja. Por suerte Aerith ya no miraba hacia aquel lado, pues a la vista de aquella sangre ya no habría tenido necesidad de buscar el asesino.

-Cloud -dijo ella- se bien que Noctis y tú no se querían para nada, sé que tú eres un hombre de ciudad y él un hijo de las montañas; pero por el vientre que los llevo a ambos son hermanos. ¡Ahora bien! Cloud, quiero saber si mi hijo será llevado a yacer junto a la tumba de su padre, si yo podré llorar tranquila, en fin, como mujer, descansando en ti, como un hombre para el castigo.

-Nombre el asesino de mi hermano y ordene madre; le juro que antes de una hora si lo exige dejara de vivir.

-¿Lo juras Cloud? Bajo pena de mi maldición ¿Juras que el asesino morirá, que no dejarás piedra sobre piedra de su casa: que su madre, sus hijos, sus hermanos, su mujer o su prometida perecerán por tu mano? Júralo, y, al jurarlo, invoca sobre ti la cólera del cielo si faltas a la promesa.

Cloud extendió la mano sobre el cadáver, y dijo:

-¡Juro que el asesino morirá! -

Ante aquel extraño juramento, cuyo verdadero sentido yo y el muerto quizá podíamos comprender, vi o creí ver cumplirse un horrendo prodigio. Los ojos del cadáver se abrieron, se fijaron sobre mí más vivos que nunca, y ante esta sentí penetrarme hasta el corazón un hierro candente.

Era demasiado, no lo podía soportar; me desvanecí.

00000000

EEhhhhh por fin…ejjeje…bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo..ejjej..disfrutenlo.

Por cierto si les interesa pasar por mi espacio, ia saben pueden hacerlo, ahí tengo mis futuros proyectos :D

Besos

Chauuu =)


	4. El monasterio de los ancianos

Bueno por fin, he aquí el ultimo capitulo de mi ultimo fic, espero les allá gustado, aprovecho este momento para despedirme de ustedes, ya que me retiro de los Fic y si regreso alguna vez espero poder ofrecerles mejores historias, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado a través de sus buenos comentarios y la buena onda. Y en especial a mis mejor amigas del FanFiction:

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Amiguilla…muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que

Me brindaste en cada historia, espero que continúes con tus bellos fics y esos finales abiertos que me dejan con ganas de matarte xD. Te kiero un montón amix no cambies.

**Tifa-Khan at your service****: **Mi bella y dulce Tifa, te kiero tanto ninia, por entrara a chusmear tu metro me metí en esto de los fics…ajajjaj…seguí con tus historias cloti y Yaoi (creo que así se escribe) que me encantan.

**Neus: **Bueno amix vos escribís de lo mejor es increíble como me sorprendes con tus historias .Espero seguir leyéndote y muchas gracias por tus buenos consejos y principalemte aclarar mis dudas sobre la película xD

(Tifa GANA…jajaja…ojalas).

**Tifa Sumomo de Strife: **Mi pequeña…me alegro haberte conocido, sabes que estoy para vos en todo momento, ¬¬ te debo mitad de lemon xD. Tranqui que ia lo voy a terminar. Te kelo nena.

**RainMaccloud: **Espero que te guste el final de la historia, mira que lo hice bastante largo xD. Gracias por todo tu apoyo. cuídate y espero seguir leyendo tus excitantes historias.

**rukiachan25: **Gracias por haberte pasado siempre. Espero alguna vez leer un Fic tuyo. Cuídate linda .

Y por ultimo agracias a los segadores del clerito, que si no fuera por ellos no me inspiro…jajaja…ellos joden con mi hermosa Tifa ¬¬ bueno io voy a joder mas aun con su Aerith…muajajajaj…

Sin mas, aca tiene la historia:

0000000

Cuando me desperté, estaba en mi recamara, acostada sobre mi cama.

Una de las dos mujeres velaba cerca de mi. Pregunte donde estaba Aerith; me dijeron que velaba junto al cuerpo de su hijo. Pregunte donde estaba Cloud; me dijeron que en el monasterio de los Ancianos.

La cuestión ya no era huir. ¿No había muerto Noctis? La cuestión ya no era casarme ¿Podría yo casarme con el fraticida? Transcurrieron así tres noches y tres días entre sueños extraños. Tanto despierta como dormida veía siempre aquellos dos ojos vivos en medio de ese rostro muerto: era una visión horrenda.

Al tercer día debía tener lugar el entierro de Noctis.

Por la mañana me fue traído de parte de Aerith vestido completo de luto. Me lo puse y bajé. La casa parecía vacía, todos estaban en la capilla. Me encaminé hacia ella, y al tiempo que traspasaba su umbral, vino a mi encuentro Aerith a quien no había visto desde hacia tres días. Parecía una estatua del Dolor. Con lento movimiento como el de una estatua, posó sobre mi frente sus helados labios, y con voz que parecía salir ya de la tumba, pronunció las habituales palabras; _**¡**__**Noctis te ama!**__**...**_ No se pueden imaginar el efecto que produjeron en mí aquellas palabras. Esa protesta de amor expresada en presente en vez de en pasado, que decía "te ama", y no "te amaba"; ese amor de ultratumba que venía a buscarme en la vida, produjo en mi una impresión terrible. Al mismo tiempo se apoderaba de mí un extraño sentimiento, tal como si fuera verdaderamente la mujer de aquel que había muerto, y no la prometida del vivo. Aquel ataúd me atraía a mi pesar, dolorosamente, como la sierpe atrae al pájaro fascinado.

Busqué con los ojos a Cloud; lo vi pálido de pie contra una columna: miraba hacia lo alto. No sé decir si me vio. Los ancianos del monasterio rodeaban el cuerpo cantando salmos, a veces armoniosos, con frecuencia monótonos. También yo hubiera querido orar, pero la plegaria expiraba en mis labios; mi mente estaba tan confusa que me parecía presenciar un consistorio de demonios. Cuando fue sacado el cuerpo de allí, quise seguirlo, pero desfallecieron mis fuerzas. Sentí doblárseme las piernas, y me apoyé en la puerta. Entonces Aerith se me acercó e hizo una seña a Cloud. Este se aproximó. Aerith me habló en gonganes:

-Mi madre me ordena repetirte palabra por palabra lo que va a decir -me expresó Cloud.

Aerith habló de nuevo; cuando hubo terminado:

-He aquí las palabras de mi madre -dijo él-: Lloras a mi hijo, Tifa, tú lo amabas, ¿verdad? Te agradezco las lágrimas y tu amor; de ahora en adelante eres mi hija como si Noctis te hubiera desposado, tienes una madre, una familia. Derramemos las muchas lágrimas debidas a los muertos, luego seamos de nuevo dignas ambas de aquel que ya no es... ¡yo su madre, tú su mujer! Adiós, vuelve a tu habitación; yo acompañaré a mi hijo hasta su última morada; cuando regrese, me encerraré en mi estancia con mi dolor, y me volverás a ver sólo cuando lo haya vencido; estate tranquila, mataré este dolor, porque no quiero que me mate a mí.

No pude responder a las palabras de Aerith, traducidas por Cloud sino con un gemido. Subí a mi habitación: el fúnebre cortejo se alejó, y lo vi desaparecer en el ángulo del camino. El monasterio estaba a sólo media legua de distancia del castillo en línea recta; pero los obstáculos del suelo hacían dar muchas vueltas al camino, de modo que se empleaban dos horas en recorrer aquel espacio. Era el mes de noviembre. Las jornadas se habían tornado frías y breves, y a las cinco ya era noche oscura. Hacia las siete vi reaparecer las antorchas; el cortejo fúnebre había regresado. El cadáver reposaba en la tumba de sus padres; todo estaba concluido.

Ya les conté de qué obsesión extraña era presa después del fatal acontecimiento que nos había enlutado a todos y, fundamentalmente después de haber visto abrirse y fijarse en mí los ojos que la muerte había cerrado. Esa noche estaba atormentada por las emociones del día, estaba aun más triste. Escuchaba sonar las diferentes horas del reloj del castillo, y me entristecí a medida que el reloj me acercaba al instante en que Noctis había muerto. Un terror estremecedor me corría todo el cuerpo y me helaba; luego con ese terror, algo como un sueño invencible me adormeció los sentidos, se me oprimía el pecho, se me velaron los ojos. Tendí los brazos y fui a caer de espaldas al lecho. Sin embargo no había perdido completamente e los sentidos para no oír pasos acercándose a mi puerta, después me pareció que la puerta se abría; luego no vi ni escuche nada. Solo sentí un vivo dolor en el cuello. Después de eso caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté a medianoche; mi lámpara ardía aún; intenté levantarme, pero estaba tan débil que hube de repetir la tentativa dos veces. Finalmente logré superar mi debilidad, y como despierta sentía el cuello el mismo dolor que experimente en el sueño, me arrastré, apoyándome en el muro, hasta el espejo, y miré.

Algo parecido a la pinchadura de un alfiler marcaba la arteria de mi cuello. Creí que algún insecto me había picado durante el sueño, y como me sentía abatida por el cansancio, me acosté de nuevo y me dormí. A la mañana me desperté como de costumbre; pero entonces sentí una debilidad como la padecida sólo una vez en mi vida, a la mañana siguiente de un día en que me realizaron una sangría. Me miré en el espejo, y me sorprendí de mi palidez. La jornada transcurrió triste y oscura; experimentaba una cosa extraña; cuando me encontraba en un lugar sentía necesidad de quedarme allí: cualquier desplazamiento me fatigaba.

Llego la noche, me trajeron la lámpara; mis mujeres, según podía yo comprender por sus gestos, se ofrecieron a quedarse conmigo. Se lo agradecí y salieron. A la misma hora que la noche anterior experimenté los mismos síntomas. Quise levantarme y pedir ayuda; pero no pude llegar a la salida. Oí vagamente dar las nueve menos cuarto; los pasos resonaron, se abrió la puerta, pero yo no veía ni escuchaba nada, y, como la noche anterior, caí de espaldas sobre el lecho. Como el día anterior experimenté un dolor en el mismo sitio. Como el día anterior me desperté a medianoche; pero más pálida y más débil aún. Al día siguiente se repitió la horrible pesadilla.

Estaba decidida a bajar a la estancia de Aerith por muy débil que me sintiera, cuando entró en la cámara una de mis mujeres y pronunció el nombre de Cloud. El venia detrás de ella. Intenté levantarme para recibirlo; pero volví a caer en mi sillón. El se asusto ante aquel acto y quiso lanzarse hacia mí; pero tuve la fuerza de tender el brazo hacia él.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? -le pregunté.

-¡Tifa! -dijo él- ¡venía a decirte adiós! A decirte que abandono este mundo que me es insoportable sin tu amor y tú presencia; a anunciarte que me retiro al monasterio de los Ancianos

-Cloud -le respondí- estás privado de mis presencias, pero no de mi amor. ¡Te amo! y mi mayor dolor es que este amor sea casi un delito.

-Entonces, ¿podrás estar conmigo?

-Sí, solo que no lo podré hacer por mucho tiempo -repliqué yo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te pasa, y porque estas tan pálida?

-Porque... Dios se esta apiadando de mí, y me llama a el.

Cloud se me acercó, me tomó una mano que no tuve fuerza de retirarle, y mirándome fijo al rostro:

-Esa palidez no es natural, Tifa -me dijo- ¿cuál es la causa?

-Si te la dijera, Cloud, creerías que estoy loca.

-No, no, habla, Tifa, te lo suplico; estamos en un país que no se parece a ningún otro país, en una familia que no se asemeja a ninguna otra familia. Dime, dímelo todo, te lo suplico.

Se lo conté todo: la extraña alucinación que me poseía a la hora en que Noctis debió morir; ese terror, ese letargo, ese frío de hielo, esa postración que me hacía caer de espaldas sobre el lecho, ese ruido de pasos que me parecía oír, esa puerta que creía ver abrirse, y finalmente ese agudo dolor en el cuello seguido de una palidez y de una debilidad siempre crecientes. Creía que mi relato le parecería a Cloud un comienzo de locura, y lo estaba terminando con una cierta timidez, cuando por el contrario advertí que me prestaba gran atención.

Cuando termine de hablar Cloud reflexionó un instante.

-¿De modo que te duermes cada noche a las nueve menos cuarto?

-Sí, aunque muchos sean los esfuerzos que hago para resistir al sueño.

-¿De modo que crees abrirse la puerta?

-Sí, aunque eche el cerrojo.

-¿DE modo que sientes un dolor agudo en el cuello?

-Sí, aunque mi cuello apenas conserve la señal de la herida.

-¿Me permites ver?

Doblé la cabeza hacia atrás. Examinó él la cicatriz.

-Tifa -dijo Cloud un instante después-, ¿tienes confianza en mí?

-¿Me lo preguntas? -contesté.

-¿Crees en mi palabra?

-Como creo en el bien y el mal.

-¡Bien Tifa!, por mi fe, te juro que no tienes ocho días de vida si no aceptas hacer, hoy mismo, lo que voy a decirte.

-¿Y si consiento?

-Si consientes, quizás te salves.

-¿Quizás? -él se calló-. Suceda lo que suceda Cloud-continué diciendo- haré cuanto me ordenes hacer.

-Escucha entonces -dijo él- y ante todo no te espantes. En tu pueblo, como en Gongana existe una tradición.

Temblé porque esa tradición ya había vuelto a mi memoria.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí -contesté- en Nibelheim vi algunas personas padecer el horrendo hecho.

-Te refieres a los vampiros, ¿verdad?

-Sí, cuando era niña, vi desenterrar en el cementerio de una aldea perteneciente a mi padre cuarenta personas muertas en quince días, sin que se pudiera adivinar la causa de su muerte. Diecisiete de esos cadáveres expusieron todos los signos de vampirismo, es decir fueron encontrados frescos como si hubieran estado vivos; los otros eran sus víctimas.

-¿Y qué se hizo para liberar de eso a la región?

-Se les clavó una estaca en el corazón, y luego los quemaron.

-Sí, así se acostumbra hacer; pero para nosotros eso no basta. Para librarte de tu fantasma antes quiero conocerlo, y ¡por Dios! lo conoceré. Sí, y si es preciso, lucharé cuerpo a cuerpo con él, "quienquiera que sea".

-¡Cloud, No! -exclamé espantada.

-"Quienquiera que sea", lo repito. Pero es preciso que hagas todo lo que te voy a pedir.

-Dime.

-Debes estar preparada a las siete. Baja a la capilla, pero baja sola; es necesario que venzas a toda costa tu debilidad, Tifa. Allí recibiremos la bendición nupcial. Consiente, mi bella amada: es preciso, para defenderte que yo tenga ante Dios y los hombres, el derecho de velar sobre ti. Luego subiremos de nuevo a esta habitación, y entonces veremos.

-¡Oh! Cloud-exclamé- ¡si es él, te matará!

-No temas mi amor. Consiente solamente.

-Sabes bien que haré todo lo que quieras Cloud

-Entonces, hasta la noche.

-Sí, haz por tu parte lo que creas mejor, que yo te seguiré.

Se fue. Un cuarto de hora después vi a un caballero precipitarse a toda carrera por el camino del monasterio; era él.

Apenas le hube perdido de vista, caí de rodillas y oré, oré como ya no se reza en nuestras tierras sin fe, y aguardé a las siete, ofreciendo a Dios y a los santos el holocausto de mis pensamientos; no me levanté sino al sonar las siete. Estaba débil como una moribunda, pálida como una muerta. Me eché sobre la cabeza un gran velo negro, descendí la escalera, apoyándome en el muro, y me dirigí al monasterio sin encontrar a nadie.

Cloud me esperaba con el sacerdote del monasterio, llevaba una espada santa, reliquia de su padre.

-Tifa-dijo él golpeando con la mano su espada- con la ayuda de Dios, ésta romperá el encantamiento que amenaza tu vida. Acércate, pues, resueltamente; este santo hombre, que ya ha recibido mi confesión, recibirá nuestros juramentos.

Comenzó la ceremonia; quizá nunca hubo otra tan sencilla y a un tiempo más solemne. Nadie asistía al sacerdote; él mismo nos puso sobre la cabeza las coronas nupciales. Vestidos ambos de luto, giramos en torno al altar con un cirio en la mano; luego el monje, tras pronunciar las santas palabras, agregó:

Váyanse ahora, hijos míos, y el Señor les dé fuerza y valor para luchar contra el enemigo del genero humano. Armados de inocencia y defendidos por Su justicia, vencerán al demonio. Vayan, y benditos sean.

Besamos los libros santos y salimos de la capilla. Entonces por vez primera me apoyé en el brazo de Cloud, y me pareció que al tocar ese fuerte brazo, aquel al contacto de ese noble corazón, volvía a mis venas la vida. Estaba segura del triunfo, porque Cloud estaba conmigo; subimos a mi habitación. Sonaban las ocho y media.

-Tifa -me dijo Cloud- no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¿Quieres dormir, como de costumbre, para que todo suceda durante tu sueño, o bien permanecer desvelada y verlo todo?

-Junto a ti nada temo: quiero permanecer despierta quiero ver todo.

-Toma entonces esta ramita -me dijo- acuéstate en tu lecho, recita la oración de la virgen y aguarda sin temor. Dios está con nosotros. Cuida ante todo de no dejar caer la ramita; con ella podrás ordenar aun en el infierno. No me llames, no des ningún grito; reza, confía y aguarda.

Me acosté en el lecho. Crucé las manos sobre el seno, y puse sobre él la ramita bendecida. Cloud se ocultó tras de la puerta. Contaba yo los minutos, y de seguro mi esposo también lo hacia. Sonaron los tres cuartos. Vibraba aún el tañido del martillo, cuando me sentí presa del mismo entorpecimiento, del mismo terror y del mismo frío helado de los días precedentes; acerqué a mis labios la rama bendita, y aquella primera sensación se desvaneció. Oí entonces muy claro el ruido de aquel conocido paso lento y medido que subía los peldaños de la escalera y se aproximaba a la puerta. Luego la puerta se abrió despacio, sin ruido, como empujada por una fuerza sobrenatural, y entonces...

La voz se detuvo a medias a medias, como ahogada en la garganta de la narradora-Dijo Maleen.

- Y entonces -continuó haciendo un esfuerzo- vi a Noctis, pálido como lo había visto en su féretro; los largos cabellos negros, goteaba sangre; vestía como de costumbre, pero tenía descubierto el pecho y dejaba ver su sangrante herida. Todo estaba muerto, todo era cadáver... carne, ropas, porte... solamente los ojos, aquellos terribles ojos, estaban vivos.

Ante esa visión, ¡cosa extraña!, en vez de duplicarse mi espanto, sentí que mi valor crecía. Dios me lo enviaba de seguro para decidir mi situación y defenderme del infierno. Al primer paso que el fantasma dio hacia mi lecho, cruce intrépidamente los mi mirada con esa mirada de plomo y le presenté la rama bendita.

El espectro intentó avanzar, pero un poder más fuerte que él lo mantuvo en su lugar. Se detuvo.

-¡Oh! -murmuró- ella no duerme, lo sabe todo.

Estábamos así uno frente al otro, el fantasma y yo, sin que pudiera apartar mis miradas de las suyas, cuando, sin nesecidad de girar la cabeza vi salir a Cloud, semejante al ángel exterminador y con la espada en el puño .Avanzó lentamente con la espada tendida hacia el fantasma; éste, al ver al hermano, desenvainó también el sable soltando una horrible carcajada; pero apenas su sable tocó el hierro bendito, el brazo le cayó inerte junto al cuerpo. Noctis exhaló un suspiro de rabia y desesperación.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó al hermano.

-En nombre del Dios verdadero y viviente -dijo Cloud- te conjuro a que respondas.

-Habla -dijo el espectro rechinando los dientes.

-¿Te he tendido yo una emboscada?

-No.

-¿Te he atacado yo?

-No.

-¿Te he herido yo?

-No.

-Te arrojaste tú mismo sobre mi espada y tú mismo corriste al encuentro de la muerte. Luego, ante Dios y los hombres no soy culpable yo del delito de fratricidio; luego no has recibido una misión divina sino infernal; luego has salido de tu tumba no como una sombra santa sino como un espectro maldito, y volverás a tu tumba.

-¡Con ella, sí! -exclamó Noctis haciendo un supremo esfuerzo para apoderarse de mí.

-¡SOLO! -exclamó Cloud-. Ella me pertenece.

Y al pronunciar tales palabras tocó con la punta del hierro bendito la llaga viva Noctis exhaló un grito como si le hubiera tocado una espada de fuego y, llevándose una mano al pecho, dio un paso atrás. Al mismo tiempo Cloud, con un movimiento que parecía coordinado con el del hermano, dio un paso adelante; entonces, con los ojos fijos en los ojos del muerto, con la espada contra el pecho de su hermano, comenzó una marcha lenta, terrible, solemne. Bajamos la escalera, iluminados sólo por las ardientes pupilas de Noctis. Atravesamos la galería y el patio, y luego traspusimos la puerta siempre con el mismo paso medido, el espectro retrocediendo, Cloud con el brazo tendido, yo detrás de ellos.

Esta marcha fantástica duró una hora, pues era necesario volver el cadáver a su tumba; pero en vez de seguir el camino acostumbrado, Noctis y Cloud atravesaron el terreno en línea recta, cuidándose poco de los obstáculos, que para ellos ya no existían; ante ellos el suelo se allanaba, los torrentes se secaban, los árboles se apartaban, las rocas se abrían. El mismo milagro se operaba para mí: sólo que el cielo me parecía todo cubierto de un velo negro, las lunas y las estrellas habían desaparecido y en medio de las tinieblas sólo veía resplandecer los ojos llameantes del vampiro. Llegamos de tal modo al monasterio y cruzamos aquel cementerio. En cuanto entre, distinguí entre las sombras la tumba de Noctis, junto a la de su padre, no sabía que estuviera allí y sin embargo la reconocí. Nada me era desconocido en aquella noche.

Al borde de la fosa abierta, Cloud se detuvo.

-Noctis -dijo- aun no está todo terminado para ti, y una voz del cielo me aviso que puedes ser perdonado si te arrepientes. ¿Prometes retornar a la tumba?, ¿no salir de ella?, ¿consagrar a Dios el culto que consagraste al infierno?

-¡No! -respondió Noctis.

-¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó Cloud

-¡No!

-Por última vez, ¿te arrepientes hermano?

-¡NO!

-¡Bien! Invoca la ayuda de Satanás, como invoco yo la de Dios, y veremos quién saldrá victorioso.

Dos gritos resonaron al mismo tiempo; los hierros se cruzaron despidiendo fuego, y la lucha duró un minuto que me pareció un siglo. Noctis cayó; vi alzarse la terrible espada de su hermano, introducírsela en el cuerpo, y clavar ese cuerpo sobre la tierra recién removida. Un último grito que nada tenía de humano se alzó por el aire.

Cloud estaba en pie, pero vacilante. Lo sostuve entre mis brazos

-¿Estás herido? -le pregunté ansiosamente.

-No -me respondió- pero en tal duelo, querida Tifa, no mata la herida, si no la lucha. He luchado con la muerte, y a ella pertenezco.

-¡NO, NO CLOUD! -exclamé- aléjate de aquí y vuelve a la vida.

-No, ésta es mi tumba, mi amor, pero no perdamos tiempo; toma un poco de esta tierra impregnada de su sangre y aplícala a la mordedura que te hizo; es el único medio que puede preservarte en el porvenir de su horrendo amor.

Obedecí temblando. Me incliné para recoger aquella tierra sangrienta, y al agacharme vi el cadáver clavado al suelo: la espada bendita le atravesaba el corazón, y una sangre negra y abundante le brotaba de la herida, como si hubiera muerto en aquel momento.

Amasé un poco de tierra con la sangre, y apliqué a mí herida el espantoso talismán.

-Ahora, mi belleza vampirizada-dijo Cloud con voz débil- escucha bien mi último consejo. Abandona el pueblo apenas te sea posible. Sólo la distancia es una seguridad para ti. El sacerdote recibió hoy mi suprema voluntad y la cumplirá. ¡Mi bella Tifa, un beso! ¡El último!- Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse en medio de ese terrible panorama

Y Cloud, mi amado Cloud, cayó junto a su hermano.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, en medio de aquel cementerio, cerca de aquella tumba abierta, con aquellos dos cadáveres yaciendo uno junto al otro, hubiera enloquecido; pero como dije ya, Dios me había inspirado una fuerza igual a los acontecimientos, de los que él me hacía no sólo testigo sino también actriz. Mientras miraba a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda, vi abrirse la puerta del monasterio y avanzar a los ancianos de a dos conducidos por el sacerdote que nos unió, llevando cirios ardientes y cantando la oración a los difuntos. El sacerdote había llegado hacía poco al monasterio, y previendo lo sucedido, se dirigía al cementerio con toda la congregación. Me encontró viva cerca de los dos muertos. Una última convulsión había retorcido el rostro de Noctis; Cloud en cambio estaba tranquilo y casi sonriente. Fue sepultado, como lo deseo él, junto al hermano, el cristiano cuidando al maldito. Aerith, cuando tuvo noticia de la nueva desdicha, quiso verme, fue a buscarme al monasterio, y supo de mis labios cuanto había ocurrido en aquella noche.

Le conté todos los detalles de la fantástica historia, pero me escuchó, como me había escuchara Cloud, sin estupor ni espanto.

-Tifa -me respondió ella después de un instante de silencio- por muy extraño que sea lo que me has narrado, dijiste sólo la verdad. La estirpe de los Strife está maldita hasta la tercera y cuarta generación, porque un Strife mató a un sacerdote. El fin de la maldición ha llegado, pues tú, aunque esposa, eres virgen, y en mí se extingue el linaje. Si mi hijo te ha dejado en herencia un millón, tómalo. Después de mi muerte, recibirás el resto de mis bienes. Y ahora sigue el consejo de tu esposo. Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas a aquellas tierras donde Dios no permite que se cumplan tan horrendos prodigios. No necesito de nadie para llorar conmigo a mis hijos. Mi dolor quiere soledad. Adiós, no quieras saber mas de mi. Mi suerte futura me pertenece a mí sola y a Dios.

Y luego de besarme en la frente como de costumbre, me dejó y fue a encerrarse en el castillo Strife.

Ocho días después partí para Nibelheim. Como lo esperaba Cloud, mis noches cesaron de ser visitadas por terribles fantasmas. Se restableció mi salud, y de aquel suceso no me quedó otro recuerdo fuera de esta palidez mortal que acompañar hasta la tumba a toda humana criatura que haya sufrido el beso de un vampiro.

La dama guardo silencio, sonó la medianoche, y me atrevería a decir que hasta Denzel siendo el mas valiente se sobresalto al oír el reloj.

Gracias y que pasen un Feliz dia del AMIGO..

Chauuu =)

Dejen reviews…


End file.
